headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Belgium
Belgium (French: Belgique, Dutch: België) is a character in Head Soccer, who was added in Update 3.0 with Pluto. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and the 46th Character in the game. Belgium is a rock star with blonde hair, and he wears headphones which can get knocked off, similar to Netherlands' shades. Belgium has 3 Power Shots: a Ground Shot, an Air Shot, and a Counter Attack. Appearance Belgium has long gold hair to his chin, gold eyebrows, clenched blue eyes, an average nose and an overall determined and angry expression. Power Shot and Button Effect When he activates power button, he gets a white hat, some musical notes surround him, which damage the opponent. He also gets white makeup with a black star on one of his eyes. Air Shot: Music Notes Shot If Belgium uses his Power Shot in the air, the stage appears again and he gives another rock concert. This time, several music notes come out of the speaker, all of them going towards his opponent's goal. Among them are three red music notes which contain the ball. If the opponent touches a red note, he will be stunned/ knocked unconscious and unable to move, and if they touch the second one, he will transform into a dancing hippie girl/ cheerleader. It lasts for 4''' seconds. Ground Shot: Stage Guitar Shot When Belgium uses his Power Shot on the ground, a stage will appear, in which Belgium plays rock music with his guitar and two massive speakers. Then, Belgium says "C'mon!" and swings his guitar, throwing it at the opponent in a straight line, and by doing this, he throws the ball which is in the guitar towards the opponent, pretty low over the ground. The guitar, when thrown, is also engulfed in a blue aura similar to the powershot of South Korea. This Power Shot last for '''2-3 seconds. Counter Attack: Guitar Shot If Belgium counters a Power Shot, he plays rock music on his guitar again, but this time without the stage. He then throws the ball at his opponent, again, by swinging his whole guitar forward, which spins and rotates in the air, before hitting or coming into contact with the opponent. If the opponent touches the guitar, he will explode. This Counter Attack lasts for''2''' seconds. Costume: Gatling Gun Costume Belgium wears an SS Rank costume, the Gatling Gun Costume. This is a cannon which fires bullets at the opponent all the time, pushing them back and even capable of knocking out the opponent if he/she gets hit by a lot of bullets. This costume is good for Fight Mode, as each of the bullets deal 2 damage to the opponent. Speed Upgrade: +5 Kick Upgrade: +3 Jump Upgrade: +3 Dash Upgrade: +5 Power Upgrade: +3 Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Belgium, you must win the Head Cup with 10 characters, or pay for him at 4,500,000 points. This Unlock Requirement is considered to be quite easy. History Tips & Tricks * You can easily turn Belgium's Air Shot into an own goal for him. In order to do this, you have to stay in the middle of the field and jump to the first red music note. If you do this correctly, you will touch the other two red notes automatically. The ball will fall behind Belgium and he will always dash it into his own goal, or the ball will roll in itself. * Go through Belgium's stadium while he is doing his air shot and have your Power Button Effect on you. And jump there and you will use your power shot and score a goal! Glitches *When the first note misses the goal, the second one goes in and the third one hits the opponent, the opponent's power shot will be wasted, because the second note doesn't seem to have a ball. *If you quickly press Pause and Resume several times while Belgium uses his air shot, the first (and sometimes also the second) note will miss the goal. *If you pause while you are dancing after getting hit by Belgium's air shot and wait for a few seconds, the dancing player will disappear, and when you resume the game, the player is back to normal. Trivia * He was added alongside with Pluto. * After Belgium has launched his Ground Shot or Counter Attack, there is a broken guitar on the ground. * On the side of Belgium's speakers, you can read the word 'Metalla'. This a Russian rock band. * He is the first character in the game who has a Power Button Effect that damages the opponent. * Belgium, along with Pluto and Nepal, are the only characters in the game who have animated hair throughout the whole game. * He is the seventh character with blond hair. * Belgium is the 19th European character in the game. * At the beginning of every match, Belgium will wear headphones, but he doesn't wear them in the player selection screen and the result screen. Hong Kong is the only other character with a Knockable Costume that isn't shown in the selection and result screens. * His head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode